More Than This
by TwilighterRose
Summary: Three part song fic. Three points of Tommy & Kimberly's life.  songs are by paramore. please read!
1. Chapter 1:CrushCrushCrush

More Than This

A/N: TwilighterRose here. This will be the first three part story that I have written.

This is a song fic. The music is that of paramore.

I do not own power rangers. If i did, Tommy and Kim would've never broken up.

I also don't own any rights to paramore's songs. I just own my own copies of all their albums.

Chapter one takes place before kim leaves for the pan globals.

Chapter 1: CrushCrushCrush

Kimberly Hart couldn't believe her luck !

She had just been accepted into Gunther Schmitt's team to train for the pan globals. HER in the pan globals! However; there were only two downsides...

First: she had to give her right as a power ranger and Second (and probably the most important of all), she was going to have to leave her boyfriend; Tommy Oliver here in Angel Grove while she went away and trained in Florida.

Sure, they would be a few hours away from each other; but it wouldn't be the same for her. When coach schmitt announced that she would be going to florida, Tommy looked genuinely pleased for her. She somehow thought at the time that a part of him was putting on a brave face for her sake.

So here she was at the youth center, the day before she was due to leave , giving her friends one last song.

Kimberly was originally going to sing the song she wrote for Tommy at christmas, but a sudden thought crossed her mind at that point and came up with the decision to give him a special song that she had been thinking of for a while now.

"So kim, you ready to sing your last song?" Ernie asked with a smile on his face. She was going to miss Ernie.

Kim got up to the microphone and told the band behind her what notes to play when she starts playing the song. She looked into the audience and saw Tommy looking straight into her eyes.

"Okay everybody, this is the last song i'll be playing todayand it's dedicated to none other than my boyfriend Tommy Oliver" kim said smiling brightly. And with that the music started playing...

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, Hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  


The song ended and the audience at the youth center erupted into a cheer.

Hell, even Bulk and skull were clapping and cheering, the song must've been a hit.

Kim took her bows and started to walk off the steps that led to the juice bar, only to be engulfed into a tight bear hug from tommy.

"That was amazing beautiful" he said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She didn't respond, she only let herself go in the hug, deciding not to worry about the move to florida or a long distance relationship. Right now, at that moment... Kim just wanted to be with tommy, in his arms without a care in the world.

A/N:so there's part 1. I hope you all liked it. I will be writing part 2 tommorrow hopefully.

R&R

Until then.

TwilighterRose.


	2. Chapter 2: That's What You Get

More Than This

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far... the're very encouraging.

I do not own power rangers. If i did, Tommy and Kim would've never broken up.

I also don't own any rights to paramore's songs. I just own my own copies of all their albums.

Chapter two takes place after the events of the Turbo Movie.

Chapter 2: That's What You Get.

It had been almost a year since Kimberly Hart had wrote the now 'Infamous' letter to her now ex-boyfriend Tommy Oliver; and every day since, she has regretted it.

Yes she was in the wrong for lying as well as breaking a heart. She admitted to herself so many times that she was wrong, but the pain never healed. She had no one to blame but herself, choosing her pitiful gymnastics career over her true loveand blaming it on someone else who doesn't even exist.

Brilliant Kim, just brilliant... NOT.

Now here she was, back in Angel Grove with her close friend Jason in tow. One of the many things she loved about Jason was that he never judged her for writing the ever so regrettable letter. He understood why she chose to write it, but he didn't say any mean; he just gave her a reassuring hug and somehow convinced her to return home to help the shelter raise money... and surprise some friends.

Of course being kidnapped by a dominatrix wannabe and ending up as a sacrifice for the resurrection of her evil fiance was not exactly what Kimberly had in mind.

Her mind was kind of in a haze after she had been lowered into the fire. She couldn't remember much, only a pair of dark brown eyes and someone saying "Look at me Kim" and then when she woke up from her trance and saw tommy trying to rescue jason from the fire , she felt the need to help him as well as say to him "i'm with you".

The karate tournament was a huge sucess. Angel Grove won. Adam, Tommy and Jason did well for themselves, Kim however felt a slight hint... no a MAJOR hint of jealousy when her ranger replacement Kat started hugging him.

Kim couldn't take anymore, she ran from the tournament to the one place she felt no judgement, the lake where tommy and kim shared their first kiss.

She grabbed her guitar from the backseat of her car, walked over and sat on a rock that overlooked the entire lake. She started strumming her guitar and begun to sing...

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa 

When she finished her song, Kim felt a little better, that is until she heard someone clapping behind her. She turned her head slightly and saw... Tommy.

"How much of that did you hear?" Kim asked, not keeping any form of eye contact. "I heard all of it" Tommy said "I've been here since you got your guitar out of your car" Kim didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you stay at the tournament?" he asked; trying to at least have a conversation with her.

"I needed to clear my head" kim simply said.

"Kim... I need to know... about...about the letter".

For the first time during their entire conversation, Kim looked up and stared into his eyes. She knew then that she had no choice but to tell the truth. She owed him that at least.

"Tommy... the letter... was a lie".

She quickly broke eye contact and started looking down at her feet, hearing a gasp from Tommy in the process.

"What? but... why Kim? why did you lie?" He sounded angry, the secret was out now, so she had to give an explanation.

"I did it because I love you too much. Think about it tommy, I was in Florida, you were still here. Not to mention that you are still a ranger, I got in the way of your priorities... WE got in the way of your priorities. I know what I did was wrong and I know I have no chance at ever getting back together with you, but I at least want you to know that I still and always will love you Tommy Oliver."

The next thing that happened , she never expected. Tommy lifted her chin amd started to passionately kiss her, Kimberly had just started to kiss him back when he pulled away and asked the all important question...

" Is there still a chance now?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice."Oh shut up and kiss me" Kim said and leapt into his arms.

After sharing a few more heated kisses, Kim gave tommy a determined look and said "I've decided to move back to Angel Grove". Tommy looked up " but klim, what about your gymnastics? Your dream?" Kim just shook her head "Gymnastics is my hobby, YOU are my dream. Tommy, I can't imagine my life without you".

Tommy looked at kim skeptically, then flashed her one of the most heartwarming smiles and said "I've missed you beautiful".

Kim knew now that from this moment on, her life would always be with tommy. He was her future...

A/N:so there's part 2. The third and final part will be up soon.

R&R

Until then.

TwilighterRose.


	3. Chapter 3: Hallelujah

More Than This

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, glad you all like the story. sorry this took so long to update.

Good news though; I Bought MMPR season 1 on dvd and they are still as awesome as i remember!

I do not own power rangers. If i did, Tommy and Kim would've never broken up.

I also don't own any rights to paramore's songs. I just own my own copies of all their albums.

Chapter Three takes place in an A/U where Kim was in Dino Thunder

_Italics : flashback memories_

Chapter 3: Hallelujah.

Kimberly Oliver (yes Oliver) was doing her usual mundane routine with a little difficulty nowadays. Well being 8 months pregnant had something to do with it.

Here she was; cleaning up after teaching her gymnastics lesson, cursing her belly for not being able to bend properly. Sure her students were only 8 year olds but she could only show them so much.

Looking back on everything, Kim couldn't believe how far she'd come...

_When she and Tommy got back together all those years ago, nobody could really believe it. Even though she had returned to Angel Grove and the love of her life, she still let Kat remain as the pink ranger stating that her time as a ranger was done._

_When they graduated high school and Tommy decided to give up his rights as a ranger to do race car driving for his uncle; Kim stood by him all the way, never judging him. Hell, she even went with him._

_To say that she was shocked when Tommy told her he wanted to study paleontology at college was a total understatement. Kim encouraged him to do it though while she herself decided to study sports, a crash course in first aid as well as her main choice Business Management; hence where she met Hayley Zicktor._

_Tommy, Kim and Hayley got on like a house on fire and even trusted her enough to tell her about their ranger days. A secret she has kept ever since._

_Kim and Tommy married straight out of college. It was a small ceremony with family , the past rangers and Hayley. Tommy's brother was his best man while trini and aisha were her bridesmaids. When they were announced as man and wife, the entire crowd cheered like no tomorrow..._

_A few months later however; everyone had gathered once again, this time it was an unhappy occasion;Trini had been in a car accident and didn't make it. Kimberly had taken the news worst. Trini was like the sister she never had and now she was gone. Tommy was there to comfort her and kim was very thankful for that._

_6 months later..._

_Tommy and kim were on vacation at a hotel (which they later discovered belonged to bulk and skull) when Tommy got the call. He left kim at the hotel, while he and several other red rangers went on a mission to the moon. To say that kim was happy about this would be a lie. She was down right pissed, but when tommy returned , he somehow made it up to her one way or another._

_The call then came for tommy to go to Anton Mercer's private island. _

_Kim hated that he had to go, but it was only for a few weeks. That is until the island EXPOLDED! Kim however; remained calm and thanked her lucky stars when tommy called the next day and said that he was safe. He was safe and that's all she wanted to hear..._

_The couple moved to reefside a few years later. _

_After getting a phone call from Hayley saying that the local gym was looking for a gymnastics instructor and the high school was looking for a new science teacher, they couldn't believe the convenience. They both got their jobs on the spot but didn't bet on evil dinosaur monsters turning up or new power rangers._

_When Kimberly discovered that her husband was a ranger again, she went crazy "Why? Why do YOU of all people get to be a ranger again?" Tommy calmed her down and started explaining himself "i'm sorry beautiful, I started this mess, I'm gonna help finish it" from that moment on, kim helped hayley as technical support while tommy and the rangers attempted to take down mesagog and his henchmen._

_It took a good few months, but in the end mesagog was finally defeated and had turned back into tommy's old friend Anton mercer..._

_When it was time for the school prom, Kim had accompanied tommy and had accepted the offer to sing one song before Kira would perform. Unfortunately that meant that she would be introduced by Cassidy Cornell, who kim actually thought was really annoying._

_"Okay everybody, just for tonight, for one song and one song only, give it up for Kimberly Oliver". Kim approached the stage, grabbed the guitar and said " Hi guys, I hope you're all having a good night, This song goes a little like this..."_

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)  
Hallelujah  


_When she finished singing and the cheering ended, Kim introduced Kira and went off to dance with Tommy._

_"You were fantastic beautiful" he said with a smile. "Thanks handsome, I have you to thank for it though" Tommy arched his eyebrow out of curiosity._

_"it kinda reminded me of us and how far we've come... and even further we'll go" "it kinda does doesn't it?" he said thinking and looking back on it all. 'Great Kim now's your chance...' she thought to herself. _

_"Hey Tommy, are you gonna be busy in the next 18 years?" Tommy gave Kim a puzzled look "Kim honey, do you know something i don't?"_

_Kim looked him straight into the eyes and said "I went to the doctors this morning, they confirmed that i'm 3 months pregnant" Kim didn't say anymore due to the fact that she was lifted in the air and spun around by her husband._

That was 5 months ago. During this time Kim went down to part time shifts at the gym as she got bigger. Tommy had been supportive during her weird cravings to even getting excited when she let him feel their baby move and kick. At one point, they had been arguing over what colour to decorate the nursery; but in the end they both settled on a pale yellow for two of the walls and a pale green for the other two sides.

Kim had got home and had just decided to chill out infront of the TV. She had been getting cramps for a good few hours now but had decided to not let tommy worry. They had already had two false alarms this week and she wasn't even 40 weeks along yet. 'Kim, you are 37 weeks; get a hold of yourself. You could pop at any time now.

And POP she did.

About an hour later, Kim's water broke and she called Tommy hoping that he would pick up the phone. 'Damn these stupid staff meetings'. With a stroke of luck she heard his magical voice that always kept her calm.

"Hello" he whispered into the phone. "Tommy, it's me; My waters broke" she said, trying to get her breathing right. "WHAT!" He screamed down the phone "i'll be right there to take you to the hospital, grab your bag beautiful" he said.

6 Hours later...

Kim was fully dialated with Tommy right by her side. The doctor kept telling her "Push kim, Push" Kim screamed in pain "You fucking push" as she grasped tommy's hand in a death grip. Even though he himself wanted to scream at the pain his hand was bearing, he knew full well that kim was bearing more.

About 30 minutes later the doctor said those magic words "It's a girl, Congratulations". Kim fell back on the bed, while Tommy cut the cord with a chesire cat grin on his face. After the doctors delivered the afterbirth and cleaned kim up a bit, the nurse handed their daughter to her. "Hey baby" Kim cooed to the little girl "We've been waiting for you to arrive" She felt an arm around her shoulder and saw Tommy sit on the bed with her.

"She's beautiful kim" Tommy said in awe. "She's ours" Kim said with a matter of fact in her voice. She moved out of his grip by turning slightly and gently put the baby in his arms. "Welcome to the world Abigail Trini Oliver" he said as he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"I love you Kim" Tommy said as he gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you too Tommy" she said in return as she snuggled into his shoulder to watch their baby sleep in his arms.

To kim, This was the life. Her life and as long as she had Tommy by her side, She loved every minute of it.

A/N:so that's it the end of this short story. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this!

please check out my other stories. including this one, only two are completed, but please have a look.

R&R

TwilighterRose.


End file.
